


明朗少年猥琐记

by louie_messi



Category: Campus - Fandom, Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louie_messi/pseuds/louie_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个热爱足球的明朗的猥琐少年成功勾引男神的故事<br/>明朗，指长相上<br/>猥琐，指内心<br/>主角：徐偏，受像攻心，三脚猫足球水平；丁颢天，S大第一右后卫（后期），面冷心热<br/>配角：九日，周亚雷斯，纳尼，小野，萧萧....<br/>徐偏，从小做着一颗成为伟大球员的梦，可惜身在足球第一弱国，只能中规中矩的做着一个学生该做的事情，同时做做球员的梦。幸运的是，在S大，他遇到了生命中最重要的一群人，同大家一起一步一步迈向冠军之路，并顺利勾引到了自己梦寐以求的男神的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文现实向，如有雷同，请来勾搭作者  
> 副CP暂定为九日/纳尼，小野/周亚雷斯，如有其它萌请随时告知！

 

        9月1日，这个日子不是个节日，但是对于13亿的中华儿女来说，这个日子从来都是被人铭记在心的，以一种不太好的方式，不管是曾经，或者是现在正在。

    “....热....”徐偏瘫软在只铺了一张草席的硬板床上，动也不肯动弹一下。人生第一次在体温以上的日子里在没有空调的地方生活，对，这就是传说中的宿舍生活，对于徐偏来说，简直就是噩梦的开始。

    看来S大不是985是有理由的，一个空调都不给装的学校，坐落在魔都这个新晋的火炉城市，居然没有空调。对于土生土长的南方人徐偏来说，<夏天>两个字几乎就等同于<空调>，没有空调，简直就是要了他的狗命。

    徐偏在脑内持续不断的吐槽着，伴随着嗡嗡的风扇声，顺便翘了他在大学的第一节高数课。拼命的像小狗一般伸着舌头散热，粉嫩在舌头伴随着呼吸一抖一抖，一双狐狸眼几乎已经迷成了条缝。只有在最短的时间内入睡，才能摆脱这种一直黏黏糊糊的感觉。

    “徐偏！”刚迷迷糊糊的看到周公，一声公鸭嗓响破天际，伴随着墙裂的敲门声，徐偏无可奈何的从床上爬起来把门打开了，才制止了入耳的魔音。门外站着的是军训时一个方阵的小伙伴纳尼，全身黝黑堪比非洲难民，在军训的洗礼下更是黑的如同一块上好的丝绸巧克力。虽说纳尼黑，但其实五官长的很耐看，再加上那一双自带美瞳效果的忽闪忽闪的眼睛，着实叫人气不起来。再加上他是油画系的艺术生，脱去前篇一律的军装换上自己的衣服之后，十足的一幅艺术家的派头。可惜这人是个名副其实的足球狗，偏偏徐偏军训第一天就背着一个巴萨的书包，这不就给纳尼盯上了，死皮赖脸的每天同进同出。其实纳尼不叫纳尼，但是由于过分崇拜葡萄牙中场纳尼，再加上两人都是黑的一幅德行，所以在军训的时候就被冠以纳尼的美名。

    “你怎么知道我没去上课啊。”徐偏边揉了揉汗湿的头毛，边欲回床上继续躺着。

    “别！”纳尼一把抓住徐偏马上就要沾到床的身体，“我不知道啊我就是来试试运气，果然你和我就一个德行，别睡了陪我踢球去！” 

    “踢球？这么热？想死的更快一点么？”

    “跑起来有风的！散热！走！”

    于是，徐偏就被<跑起来有风>这么扯的理由给哄的踢球去了。事后想想，纳尼这么一个艺术生，懂什么生物啊！还不是从前什么时候被人哄骗的一句话。只是徐偏内心也有一个野兽在蠢蠢欲动。军训的一个月被教官从早到晚修理的死去活来，还不给往球场跑，脚早就痒痒了。今天逃课也是想着睡一觉去球场溜溜的，现在不过只是提前了而已。

    穿上自己心爱的巴萨球衣，和换上死对头皇马球衣的纳尼一溜烟跑到球场的时候，太阳还在正上方高高的悬挂着。也许是因为太热，球场的人还不是很多，但是还是可以看到有一个球场在进行着比赛。

    “这么早就来踢球了啊，没见过么，大一的吧。”球场门口，一个圆滚滚的大爷躺在树荫处的躺椅上乘凉，边眯着眼打量着纳尼和徐偏。大爷姓啥名啥，没人知道，但是每一个在S大踢球的人出入球场都要毕恭毕敬的叫那么一声“大爷”，而大爷的记性也是好到连毕业生的脸都记得。传说球场建成的第一天起，大爷就在了，而且是全年无休型。好吧，也许年三十是不在的，但是也无从考究了。大爷，就是S大足球场的门神，掌握着球场的开关大权。

    徐偏和纳尼早在进校门的那天起就已经听导生学长谈起大爷的传说了，自然毕恭毕敬的向大爷问了声好，然后一路小跑进了球场，就如同饥渴的囚犯进了窑子一般。许久以后，他们足协“四大才子”中自称帅比罗伊斯的周亚雷斯面对此情此景大发感慨：“世界上有一种狗是看到骨头就扑过去的，还有一种狗是看到球就扑过去的。”

    可惜此时此刻，未来的“四大才子”只有两名在此，而且只能可怜巴巴的在球场边互相传传球，颠颠球。毕竟无论在何处的球场，都有这么一条不成文的规定：在场上的任意一方进球之前，都不能打断比赛的进程。因此徐偏和纳尼只能当起了看客。

    场上一个瘦高的少年正带着皮球从后场开始一路踩着单车从边路突破，接连过掉四人，瞧着那飘逸的脚法，颇有些托雷斯的味道。眼看他一路突进对手的大禁区，徐偏把那人看了个真切。不知是否是那身西班牙9号球衣在作祟，不单是脚法，那人长的都酷似托雷斯，连高挺的鼻翼两侧的小雀斑都长的犹如复制出的一般。唯一可惜的就是那人长了一双小李子眉，硬生生的在一张东方版托雷斯的脸上制造出了一丝喜感。就要“托雷斯”就要单挑门将，不知从哪儿又冒出一个少年一个飞铲，漂亮的将球铲出边路。

    卧槽！莫非这些人都是S大的学长！简直酷炫！徐偏只觉得眼前的那群人踢球犹如自己在电脑上操作着实况足球一般流畅。就算是在游戏一球成名模式中，自己也可从来没有一路从自家禁区突到对方禁区的历史过，而那一脚铲球更是干净利落，要知道一般业余的球员，很少有人有铲球的能力，更何况是在自家的禁区，要不是对自己的技术及其自信，恐怕就是一个点球了。只见铲球的少年铲完球轻巧的跃起，跑到场外准备掷界外球。就在他转身的那一瞬间，徐偏终于看清了他的正脸。剪着杂志上最新流行的男模头，狭长的丹凤眼正寻找着自己的队友，似乎还在想着最佳的突破防守的方式。肉感十足的双唇紧紧的抿着，似乎从一开始就没有笑过。看到这上面不知是汗还是唾液的水润，徐偏忽然觉得自己的心跳好似漏跳了那么一拍。

    没错，徐偏是一个天生的同性恋。这一点从青春期开始他就已经开始自我证实了。徐偏的青春期是在父母离异官司和寄宿学校中度过的。一个少年最重要的三年，没有人发现他的变化，只有他自己知道，当别人都在公共浴室里嬉笑打闹的时候，自己恨不得能一秒钟把澡洗完。可惜当年还没捡肥皂的段子，要是早知道的话徐偏绝对是不会带着肥皂去洗澡的。大段大段的时间里，他都是一个人和书本为伴，看弗洛伊德，看蔼理士<注：性心理学>。幸亏学校非常人性化的开了一门心理课，而教心理学的Lily老师更是很好的替代了父母的对徐偏进行了心理辅导。渐渐的徐偏也恢复了童年大大咧咧的性格。只是这么多年来，自己身边都是一群和自己一样傻乐的逗逼，从来都没有那么一个人可以让自己光是看着就可以那么开心。

    就在徐偏陷入外人看来呆滞的状态其实内心在拼命的泛着花痴的时候，“托雷斯”一记远射打破了僵局。纳尼一看机不可失，时不再来，赶紧拉起在场边看的入迷的徐偏：“嘿！能不能加两个！”

    场上众人听到声音都扭头看着场边两个从没见过的无名小卒。徐偏正紧张的怕自己会被拒绝带着一起踢，一个带着发带的秀气男生从人群中走出来问道：“你们踢什么位置。”声音如同长相一般清冽，偏长的头发被发带束缚着乖乖的贴着头皮，徐偏从来没见过球踢得那么好长的也那么好看的男孩子。一般说到踢球的人总会让人联想到五大三粗的人，但是眼前的少年却是典型的南方男生温润如玉的感觉，连带着声音都如同自己在广播剧中听到的翩翩贵公子的感觉。更何况他能代表场上那么多人站出来说话，也说明了他在球场上有一定的地位上，而球场上，地位，往往就是由一个人的技术来决定的。那个时候的徐偏和纳尼，绝对没有想到自己会那么好运，开学第一天就碰到了S大校队第一中场潇潇，传说中S大校队的门面，还能和他说上话。徐偏正踌躇着就自己的那点三脚猫技术要不要和那些人一起踢的时候，纳尼顶着那堪比脚皮那么厚的脸皮，直接上去大大咧咧的说：“我叫纳尼，是踢中场的！他叫徐偏，是个门将。”此话一出，就见大家一愣，然后“托雷斯”就乐了：“还没见过有人自告奋勇踢门将的，来来来，快来我们队！”平时踢着玩都是大家轮流当门将的，谁进球谁就要滚去当门将了。“托雷斯”刚进了球，真是脚感正佳的时候，本是不情不愿的向门将的位置走去，忽然有个正儿八经的门将，可不是天上掉的大馅饼么。

    确实，这个年纪的男孩子，谁崇拜的不是C罗梅西，谁不享受破门那一瞬间的威风感，徐偏本也是如此。可惜高中读的外国语学校，男生稀少，好不容易组成了只球队，没有人愿意当门将。教练看徐偏基础差，而且反应还算机灵，虽然不高，但是七人制的小门跳一跳还是够的，就说服他一心练起了门将。虽然内心不是很服气，但是为了留在校队，徐偏也只能接受。没想到这一练还练出了感情，除了梅西之外，徐偏的偶像还多了几个卡西诺伊尔那般的门神。

    “就你这小胳膊小腿还当门将？别踢折了！”说话的是刚才让徐偏心动不已的男生，丁颢天。虽然说的话听起来有点刺耳，但是不知怎的徐偏就在他疏离的眉目间感觉到了一些关心，也许对于自己喜欢的人，总是能把各种话都听成关心。其实这样的担忧也不无道理。徐偏在刚开始练门将的时候还真的因为接球手骨折过，不过那是因为那个时候他的接球方式有问题，没有一个缓冲的过程，而对方更是没料到小禁区抽射都有门将出来挡，没有控制好脚力。徐偏也承认，自己骨架天生偏小，放眼望去，哪个球队的门将不选个人高马大的，再加上自己没有健身的习惯和那张晒不黑的娃娃脸，怎么看怎么都像来搞笑的。说到健身，徐偏不服气的看了看丁颢天，薄薄的球衣怎么也挡不住那充满力量的胸肌，再加上短短的足球裤下如岩石般棱角分明的大腿肌肉，再看看自己，越看越像一只小白斩鸡。真是无语，哪有中国少年高中就在那边健身了，又不是那种精力无限的外国人。徐偏默默的在脑内吐了个槽，然后眯了眯自己的小狐狸眼，无奈的说：“反正也没人愿意当门将么不是。”

    “就是就是，颢天我告诉你你别把我们的门将吓跑了，我还想多进几个球呢！”“托雷斯”生怕徐偏反悔似的把他往自己那队拉，“来来来，徐偏是吧，我是九日，我们队还有S大第一中场潇潇，当我们门将很轻松的！”本来应该石头剪刀布的分队也就这么被九日给定下来了。

    丁颢天抿了抿嘴，也没说什么，转头就往自己的位置走去，潇潇笑着骂了高个少年一声“球队独流”，比赛又重新开始了。

    徐偏站在门前，感觉视野比在场下看更加舒爽。徐偏渐渐喜欢上门将这个位置可能也与此有关，门将的视野犹如实况中的上帝视野，场上每个人的位置都能看的真切。九日踢得是自己这队左后卫的位置，可惜这个人粘球的很，七人制球场又小，经常冲到人家禁区就不回来了，害得徐偏屡屡陷入险境。而丁的少年踢得右后卫，经常就和九日杠上，两人你来我往争来抢去，好不热闹。而看起来秀气的潇潇球风却相当老练，中场基本上没人能在他脚下拿到球，屡屡一脚秒传直接穿透对方后场。纳尼在这么强的人脚下根本抢不到球，急的他那张黑脸硬生生透出些红来。

    这场球从艳阳高照踢到夕阳西下到伸手不见五指，直到大爷来赶人为止。每个人都累的精疲力尽，像小狗般在场边直喘，除了徐偏之外。作为门将，他的任务可是轻松多了，而且一般业余的踢踢球，也不大需要飞身扑救这种高难度的动作，因此显得相当闲适。坐在场边喝水休息的间隙，自来熟的九日已经和纳尼徐偏他们交换了好多信息。没想到他和丁颢天同是大一的新生，只是家住在附近，高中开始就经常来这边踢球，因此倒是S大球场的常客，和潇潇他们也很熟。而场上其他的人也都是学长为主，新生也就他们四个而已。

    徐偏越聊越是惊讶，这两人才大一就那么厉害，而且还在暑假举办的耐克杯全国七人制比赛U16组中拿到过名次。自己和他们相比简直就是弱爆了。“你也很厉害啦，看不出来你那么瘦瘦小小的一个，弹跳倒是不错！”“我哪里小了啊！我也有一米七的好吗！一米七！”被九日戳中痛处，徐偏气的冲他急跳脚。身高一直是他的一个心病。这年头，男生不到一米七差不多就是三级残废，而刚好一米七的男生也就差不多在残废边缘了。自己为了长高，明明乳糖不耐还拼命的喝牛奶，到头来还是白喝了。“对不起对不起我的错！”伴随着换鞋的脚臭味，球场上传来阵阵欢声笑语。大家聊的十分投机，还顺便交换了电话。徐偏偷偷看了一眼一个人在一边换鞋的丁颢天，那人似乎从结束到现在都没说过什么话。自己要不要去要电话呢？去的话会不会觉得自己很奇怪？可是又好想知道哦怎么办。诶真是的，自己也真是嘴笨都不知道怎么去搭讪比较自然。徐偏在小心思在脑海里溜了好几个弯，然后装作不经意的问九日：“诶，你知道丁颢天电话不？他都不过来和我们聊天”。“嗐，他那人就这样，不爱讲话，其实内心可闷骚了！”粗枝大叶的九日没发现什么异常，直接把自己的手机递给徐偏让他记号码，顺便暴露了徐偏心目中完美男神丁颢天最大的缺点：闷骚。

 


	2. 四大才子的诞生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上个星期 现实中的徐偏和丁颢天出了一点问题 Louie一度想要坑了 但是想到 如果不记录下来 也许未来 谁也不会记得  
> 所以决定 不管现实中的他们怎么样 这个故事还是会结束掉的
> 
> 不过现在徐偏X丁颢天已经没事了 万事大吉！

 大学的第一天就这么美好的结束了。晚上躺在床上，徐偏看看通讯录里多出来的几个人的名字，不禁抿着嘴偷偷的乐。上铺小野大概是热的睡不着，伸着小脑袋下床：“偏儿，傻乐啥呢？”

    徐偏对于这个和自己身高差不多的自来熟室友非常有好感，特别是他那一头卷毛简直就是让人忍不住的蹂躏。“今天去踢球碰到好多好玩的人呢，好开心！下次带你一起去！”“我就算了。”小野缩回了他的小脑袋，“我去球场简直就是当靶子的命，我还是在寝室看看我的圣经吧。”

    小野喜欢圣经，但他不是基督教徒。一开始徐偏觉得这个人有点怪怪的，但是后来有一天晚上畅聊之后，徐偏才发现，小野其实是一个很有思想的人。在这个没有信仰的年代，他把自己的信仰交给圣经，并以此来约束自己的行为，徐偏觉得在现代人当中是很难的。就比如说就每天给自己规定阅读量这事儿吧，除了高中的暑假在暑假作业的逼迫下看了几本有内涵的书，其他时候能去球场上野着不在家里呆着，能在下面玩实况不在桌上听老师讲课，像小野这样自律的人，在徐偏看来，是妥妥的清华北大的料。徐偏也不是没有说过自己的怀疑，可是小野只是淡淡的摇了摇头，似有隐情，也没有多说。还好，这个室友除了神秘了之外其他都是极好的，每天在寝室只是看看书，从不吵闹，也没有臭袜子乱丢的习惯，除了东西多了点（主要是书）床上乱了点，两个人的寝室生活也是很和谐的。

    “对了，你有没有想加的社团啊？”徐偏用脚踢了踢上床。社团，绝对是大学生活丰富多彩的部分之一。“没什么兴趣，我要当个学霸，你类？要去足球社？”“恩。”除了足球社，徐偏对别的也没有什么热情了。听说足球社经常有一些活动，不知道能不能碰到九日和丁颢天他们。不知道为什么，徐偏特别想能和他们交上朋友。除了球技之外，还有一些不知名的一些原因。虽然说不出来，但是这种冲动就像一颗种子一样扎根在心里，还是不是的被浇浇水，拼命的想破土而出的感觉。也许是惺惺相惜吧。徐偏臭不要脸的把这归结于足球天才们之间的脑电波连接，又不禁脑内了一下去可能会在足球社碰到他们的情景，慢慢的就睡着了。

    大学的日子就这么不咸不淡的过着，徐偏每天上午睡睡懒觉，下午逃逃课踢球，转眼就到了社团联联合招新的日子。徐偏破天荒的起了个大早，顺了顺自己乱翘的软毛，兴冲冲的拉着纳尼跑到学校的音乐广场。音乐广场早早的被众多的社团占据，还没到音乐广场就听到各色各样的吆喝声伴随着一些乐器的声音和一些人唱歌的声音。刚停好车，徐偏就听到一声熟悉的“偏偏”。还没回头，就被一个穿着和服的妹子报了个满怀。“章章？！你怎么穿成这样！”眼前的妹子是徐偏的高中同班同学。说来也可怜，偌大的学校考到S大的只有他们俩，再加上高中女多男少，基本上每一个男生都没少受班级里的女生的“照顾”。可惜妹子是日语系的保送生，除了语言类的专业，剩下的新生都是没有专业的Freshman，两个人自开学之后竟没有时间见面，也没有相同的课程一起。今日看到穿着和服的妹子，自然是又惊又喜。

    “诶呀，我们日语系人太少了，所以每个人都被强制加入日语同好会，我们大一的只能做做苦力在这边发传单啦~偏偏，来我们日语同好会嘛~~~”妹子的萌萌音把站一边的纳尼萌的一颤一颤的，可惜徐偏可不这么想。开什么玩笑，日语同好会，听名字就是满目的软妹子，自己已经在女孩子堆里扎了6年了，再不在纯爷们儿的环境里呆呆，自己估计都要得性别认知障碍症了<一直觉得这是个很神奇的精神病类...> 。“额...不合适吧...我这么懒，哪有空学日语吧，不过你缺苦力可以尽情的使唤我哦~就这样，白白！晚上再找你！”说完拉起一边被萌妹子萌的只会傻笑的纳尼就往足球社的摊位边跑。“纳尼我告诉你哦！我们除了足球社啥都不加！别看到妹子就傻的找不着北！”快跑到足球社摊位前纳尼才清醒过来，“我去你小子艳福不浅啊，还有妹子投怀送抱！老实交代是不是女朋友！”纳尼阴险的笑了笑。“想多了，我们以前同学关系都很好的，要是这种程度就是女朋友，那我女朋友岂不是围起来可以绕地球三圈了。”“臭小子，给你点颜色你就能开染坊了哈，真不要脸！”两人吵吵闹闹的来到了足球社前，看到报名的人已经排起了长龙，因为人数问题还不得已来起了临时的面试。

    “诶，还要面试啊，不愧是足球社啊，我们会不会被嫌弃啊。”徐偏不禁愁眉苦脸起来。“没关系啦，进不了足球社还是可以踢球啊~”纳尼安慰的拍了拍徐偏的脑袋。哼又用身高优势欺负我！徐偏忍不住瞪了他一样，无意间却看到个熟人，“九日！九日！”

    “徐偏！”远处跑来的正是在球场认识的小伙伴九日，旁边还跟着一个头发用发蜡抹的一溜儿向后的型男。“徐偏，你也来参加足球社啊！”九日的脸上永远闪耀着阳光般傻兮兮的笑容，看的人不禁心情跟着一起变好。“恩！我和纳尼都来了！这个是。。。？”

    “哦，是我的室友周亚雷斯，踢球也是苏亚雷斯级别的！”“那会不会咬人啊。”徐偏听了不禁缩了缩脑袋。“哈哈哈哈！”九日又爆发出标志性的傻兮兮笑容，旁边那位绷着脸的型男周亚雷斯有点绷不住，“这位同学不要自恋了，你看起来一点都不好吃。”此话一出，不仅是他们，周围一起等着排队的人都不禁跟着笑了起来。果然逗逼的朋友也是逗逼，徐偏忍不住脑内吐槽了起来，觉得能把自己叫成苏亚雷斯的人脸皮果然不是一般的厚，说出来的话也是那么的欠扁。

    吵吵闹闹之间，就轮到了他们的面试。面试的是一个长的居然比徐偏还矮的人<徐偏：什么叫居然！一米七很矮嘛！> 和一个叼着XX星儿童奶的人<珍爱生命，原理植入广告>。矮矮的人先开口介绍自己：“我叫花之愺，是前任社长，这位是新上任的社长尧，是大二的学长，是校队的替补门将哦~”哇！又碰到一个校队的人了！徐偏在心里不禁默默的又膜拜了起来。尧显然对“替补”两个字非常敏感，立刻炸毛：“你....你就不能说是S大第二门将嘛！替....补什么的...”可惜他似乎有点口吃，一说话就和他努力想营造的严肃的气氛格格不入，还是和XX星比较搭。老花基本无视了他的抗议，继续着面试的流程。

    面试完了之后就是回去等通知了，四个人结伴去吃了个饭。周亚雷斯对于自己能够靠脸征服两位社长深信不疑，而徐偏对于那么多的面试者感到惴惴不安，顺便在心里再一次鄙视了周亚雷斯的厚脸皮。吃着吃着，九日就收到了一个好消息：“萧学长说下礼拜四校队选拔哦，你们都来么？”一听到这个消息大家都振奋了。大学的校队和高中的完全不能比，大学的校队中有很多超强的选手，比如帝都的某高校，都已经是中乙级别的球队了。从某种意义上来说，高校的校队可以算是业余和职业的过渡水平了，而能捧杯大学生联赛，基本上是每一个S大足球人的梦想。S大历史上曾经有一次获得过魔都联赛的亚军，并出战长三角赛区的比赛，可惜小组赛就惨遭淘汰，之后老一辈的球员毕业之后一直处于青黄不接的状态，在魔都高校圈属于中游球队的地位。但是对于才处于大一的四个人来说，这并不影响他们对于校队的向往。才见识了两个校队的人物，就已经被他们的技术震惊了，那校队之间的比赛，该有多精彩啊！就算能去看看，也很开心啊！徐偏在内心咆哮着，忽然想到一件事：“九日，丁颢天怎么没来参加足球社啊？”

    “嗐，那个人对于社团什么的一点兴趣都没有，除了足球，对啥都没什么兴趣。不过虽然不参加社团，校队选拔他应该会去的，等我发个消息问问他哦。”想到记忆中那个话少的可怜的少年，徐偏不禁叹了口气。他和九日都那么厉害，一定都能进校队吧。。。自己虽然也踢了3年多的球，但是完全和他们不在一个水平线的感觉，而且身体素质看着都比尧差了好多，尧才第二门将。。。进足球社看的是对足球的热情，但是校队就不一样了，那是一个需要真材实料的地方，自己的那点球技自己还是清楚的，看来前路漫漫啊。。。。不过去还是要去的！就当是为了学习学习也要去观摩，还能认识很多厉害的人吧！

就这样，四个少年激烈地讨论着校队选拔的事儿。。。

当晚，徐偏就收到了通知，他和另外三个人都进了足球社。除了他们之外，总共有20余人成为了今年的新社员，里面居然还有姑娘的身影，不知道有没有两位社长的私心在。周亚雷斯在第一次社员聚会的时候并莫名自称为“四大才子”，理由是因为纳尼是一个艺术生，海报设计基本全靠他，徐偏虽然身量小，但是却是国家三级裁判的持证人，九日就不说了，这球技大家都很服，估计进校队也只是时间的问题，而自己就一个字，帅。徐偏和九日很无语，纳尼直接一句“你傻逼啊”就出去了，惹得两个人差点又互掐了起来。小姑娘们貌似很满意的样子，一直偷偷的嘀嘀咕咕着什么，眼神还时不时的往他们四人那边瞟，惹的因为私心招她们进来的花学长连连感慨这个看脸的社会。


End file.
